For What It's Worth
by Dandilyons
Summary: He wasn't exactly looking for anything serious. He just took the good times as they came. But a night of passion out at the lake changes everything. And it all begins with two words. Sodapop soon discovers just how deep love goes.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, it looks like you're pregnant. Ohhh, about 8 weeks or so," the doctor said as he removed his gloves with a snap. He cooly tossed his gloves in the trash and shot her a disapproving look. You'll need to come back in a week for a check up.

She got dressed as a feeling of dread washed over her. She went through the motions of checking out of the clinic in a trance like state. She thought it was something she had eaten. Her sister wasn't much of a cook. Or maybe the cafeteria food she often ate between classes at the local community college. Pregnancy was the last thing she'd expect. But as the weeks went on, she had a sneaking suspicion. At 19, she felt invicible and free. As she made her way to the waiting room, she didn't feel so bulletproof anymore.

This 'miracle,' occured on a date not too long ago. He was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen up close. He offered to take her fishing up at the lake. Maybe it was the moon or the summer heat, but they didn't exactally fish all night. It was the exciting passion she'd seen in the movies. They laughed and kissed all night. But after he didn't call her back, she took the hint. She'd him two weeks ago at the local burger joint. Cuttin' up and flirting with a leggy red head. As soon as his gaze found her, he seemed off his game. He kept glancing her way, a detail that didn't excape her or his date.

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she waved to her sister in the waiting area.

"Alma?" Dora asked as she neared her sister.

Almas face crumpled as her composure broke. Tears fell freely from her eyes. Dora led her sister out of the clinic, away from prying eyes. As they found themselves leaning against their car Dora faced Alma.

"Are you?"  
Alma let out a loud sob and covered her face. It was clear that she was overwelmed with shame. This kind of thing didn't happen to nice girls.

"Oh, shhhh," the eldest sister soothed. "It's not like your dying," she continued as she eased her sister int he passenger seat before heading to the drivers side. "Besides, you've got options you know."

"I know," Alma sniffled. "I just feel so damn stupid."  
Dora pushed the hair out of her sister's face. "We all make mistakes Alma. Cute and Handsome Mistakes. Dispite the red glassy eyes, that comment coaxed a laughed out of Alma.

Silents hung heavy in the air, as the situation sunk in. Pregnant. Alma was pregnant.

"You gonna tell him?" Dora asked cautiously.

Alma nodded and rubbed her eyes vigourously. "Well, shit. I suppose we should get this over with."

Dora was taken aback but this suden show of boldness. "Alma, there isn't any harm and sleeping on it. Do you even know what you're gonna do about...Ya know?"

Alma huffed in frusteration. "If I don't do it now, I may never do it. Best get me while I'm feeling brave." 

Dora nodded and started the ignition. The car ride was mostly quiet. Alma made herself up in the visor mirror. She didn't understand why she even cared. Neither did Dora. She rolled her eyes as Alma powdered her face. It didn't do much to diminish the redness in her face, but it helped. She carefully wiped the traces of mascara away from her eyes.

The DX station wasn't far from Doctor Fairfields office. Soon that DX sign loomed into view. Her breath caught as her anxiety seemed to sky rocket. "Alma," Dora said as she parked. "Are you sure you want to do this today?" Alma fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "It's like a bandaid right?"

"Right," Dora sighed. "Just like a bandaid."

Alma slung her purse around her shoulder. "You can go ahead on home. I'll take the bus or walk. Probably will need the time to think." Her sister nodded unsurely as she shut the cardoor. She could hear servicce bells and tools in use. She forced herself forward wtih every step. Until final she slipped through the enterance; the door closing behind her with an audible smack.

Soda came strolling out, not really seeing her. "Welcome to DX, how can I help caught himself of guard when he saw her right infront of him. He broke into his signature grin. "What're you doing here?" His smile wasn't returned.

"Hey Sodapop... Can we talk?"

"Well sure, but I'm at-"

"Please," she interupted. "It's important."

Soda sighed and nodded. "Steve?" He said as he motioned to the counter. Steve emerged from the doorway and patted Soda on the back as he turned to go.

The walked silently to the side of the DX. It was a a private area where the guys go to smoke.

Soda itched the back of his neck. "I'm real sorry for not calling. Ya see, things have been really busy."

She snorted and shook her head. "I'm not here for that."

"That why are you here?" He said with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. She leaned against the brink wall and looked blankly ahead of her. She was searching for her courage.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

You'd have thought she socked Sodapop right in the jaw. He started pacing rapidly before kicking a trashcan. It crashed into the brickwall, scattering it's remains. He whipped around and faced her. He placed his hands on her shoulder, and they were suprisingly gentle.

"Are you sure? Like, are you completely positive?"

She scooted away from him as she bit her lip. "I went to the doctor's today. 8 weeks," she said as she looked him dead in the eye. She searched for any resemblance of the man she was so sweet on. All she saw was fear.

He ran a strong hand through his dark blonde locks. His chest started heavy slightly. "Are you sure it's even mine?" She shoved him away from her roughly. Soda was waiting for the yelling and screaming. But all her heard was soft wimpering sobs. "It was my first time," she said as she raised her eyes to his. He lip quivered as she looked away. At that moment, she couldn't stand to look at him. Soda felt about 2 feet tall. With 5 words, she explained so much.

"Well, shit," he groand. "Ain't that the luck huh?"

She attempted to dry her eyes but her hands were greeted with fresh tears. He shook his head. He knew now wasn't the time for his humor. But words just seemed to excape him.

"I didn't know," he said quietly. She seemed stunned almost to silence. It made him uneasy. "Alma," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm real sorry I scared you. It's just shockin' is all." She shrugged it off and shook her head. Her eyes were starting to get puffy. "Anyways," she grumbled. "I'm gonna get out of here." 

She turned to walk out of the ally. When she heard his footsteps approaching, she quickened her pace. "Wait!" He caughed up with her easily. "Please," he begged. "Ain't we gonna talk about this more?"

"Like what?"

"Like, what in Sam Hill you and I are gonna do?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed in frusteration. "I found out less than an hour ago. You're guess is as good as mine."

"Well," he sighed. "That's fair."

"I'm giving myself a week or so to think about it." She looked at her wristwatch as if she was late for an appointment. "I've uh, probably kept you long enough. I better get going." 

Before she could excape again, he gently touched her shoulder.

"Wait, how're you getting home?" His voice sounded tired but filled with concern. He seemed to remember that she shared a car with her sister. That's why he picked her up for the lake.

"Probably gonna take the bus, maybe walk."

"It's kinda hot out. Come on, let me drive you home."

She shook her head and pulled away.

"Please," he said to her back. There it was. There was a sliver of the man she remembered. So genuine. "I want to drive you home."

No words were spoken as they got into the truck. Nor, were any spoken on the ride home. After such a heavy conversation, Alma welcomed the quietness. He kept sneaking looks at her. It was enough to make her want to jump out of the car.

Sodapop pulled into the parking lot of her appartment and turned off the engine.

"I wanna help," he said as she fingered the door handle. "Whatever you do. I want to help."

"Assuming is yours right?" she said bitterly.

Sodapop nodded and sighed. "Hey, I shouldn't have said that. Alright? Look, I know you ain't like that. I just let my own shit, get the best of me."

"Look, I have another check up next Tuesday at 12. I mean if you want to come."

He looked at her almost miserable expression. Miles away from that smiling girl at the lake. Boy he sure did love that smile. Or the way she'd wrinkle her nose when she tried to bait her own hook. Of course, Soda did what he did best when he liked a girl. Nothing at all. He just let her slip on by. Not that any of that mattered now.

"Yeah, I- Of course," He said fumbling over his words.

"Meet me at the clinic at 11:45," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Alma?" he said before she had a chance to close the door.

"I'm real sorry," he said with an expression filled with guilt and maybe a little regret.

"For what?" She closed the car and darted inside.

"For a lot," he said to no one in particular.


	2. Kinda Looks Like a Shrimp

Darry was oddly supportive of the whole thing. He just smirked and threw his arm around his new bride. "At his age, you'd think he'd know how babies are made." Despite the joke, Darry had nothing but good advice to give. Show up. Do what you're supposed to do. Put yourself in her shoes. That sorta thing. It was the sort of talk a dad might give to a son. It sent a phantom pain straight to his heart. As much as he missed his own dad, Darry was as good as any. With Ponyboy off at college, Darry was one of the last things he had in Tulsa.

He wanted to wallow in self pity and denial. His sunny disposition wouldn't allow it. And besides, he knew it was true. He could tell by the look in her eyes. He figured that inviting him to the check up with be a hell of a bluff anyhow. Thoughts stacked up in his mind and kept him up all night. He arrived to the appointment with 5 minutes to spare. He switched lunch breaks with Steve, allowing him to come. He'd have been here come hell or high water anyways. Not showing up wasn't exactly the impression he'd want to give the mother of his child. He had plenty to make up for anyways.

His DX uniformed was wrinkled. And his jeans were speckled with oil stains. There was no mistaking him for anything but a working man. He held his hat in his nervous hands. But of course nervous was an understatement. Scared shitless summed it up about right.

It wasn't long before he saw Alma making her way down the sidewalk. She was dabbing her tongue with a napkin. She wiped the corners of her mouth before shoving it in her purse. Her pants were a little snug in the middle. But it was easily concealed by the flowy green top she had over top. Beads of sweat tickled her temples as she acknowledged his presence.

"You okay?" He breathed.

"Yeah," she said avoiding his eyes.

"You sure?" He placed a cool hand on her forehead. She was a bit clammy.

"Yeah, just morning sickness. Turns it out, it can happen at anytime." She laughed to herself as if remembering a private joke. "Happened on the bus this morning. Thought people were gonna hop right out of the windows."

Sodapop frowned as they headed inside. "Are YOU okay?" She inquired as they sank down on the stiff vinyl seats. "Yeah, doctors just make me nervous." His eyes darted nervously around the room. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. He rubbed his thumb along her pinky, acknowledging her touch. She jerked her hand away suddenly. Soda wasn't her friend. He just happened to be stuck on the same boat as her. They waited in the uneasy silence for what seemed like eternity. Relief washed over her as she heard her name being called. Soda felt like he was marching to his death instead of the doctor's examination room.

The squat doctor's gaze did nothing for his nerves. He looked at the pair suspiciously. "This is the husband, I presume?" The doctor asked flatly.

Alma stifled a giggle as she sat on the examination table. She always laughed when she was nervous. And well, of course Soda always did think that laughter was more contagious than the flu. He knew exact ally what to do.

"Why, I sure am!" He said as he snaked an arm around Alma's shoulders. Alma felt like they were posing for a picture. She laughed ackwardly and nodded. "Um, yes. This is my... Husband."

The doctor huffed and turned his eye back to the charts. Alma laid back and peeled her pants away from her stomach. Soda wasn't sure what to do, so he stood by her head and watched the doctor work. Doctor Fairfield wasted no time prodding at her tummy as he asked her questions. He listened as she complained about morning sickness and fatigue. He tried his best to listen, he really did. The curve of her stomach was ever so slight, but it was there. Without much thought, he reached out to touch it. Firmer than he thought. He extracted his hand carefully and shoved them into his pockets. For those few brief moments, Alma's skin was electrified. She had a flashback to their date. How his hands held on to her hips as he deepened their kiss. She watched the doctor speak without hearing a word he had said.

"What?" She asked, forcing herself back in the conversation.

"You need more rest than usual. Your body is using excess energy to create a life." The doctor wore an expression of absolute seriousness. They both nodded as he grabbed a chart off of the counter. He pointed to the second month of development.

"That's what your baby should look like."

It wasn't very big. He looked from the chart to her stomach. He felt like his heart was fixing to fly right out of his chest. But he didn't want to be anywhere else.

She wrinkled her nose as her lips curled into a smile.

"Kinda looks like a shrimp, doesn't it?"

Sodapop chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. Forget being upset or scared. They were at the moment, and it was beautiful. He felt lighter as he watched her smile. But they were soon sent on their way with a pamphlet about pregnancy. They sat in his truck for a few moments of silents. He flicked the corner of the pamphlet with her thumb.

"Soo..." He trailed off. "Come to any decisions?"

She swallowed thickly. "I think I'm gonna keep it." She smiled to herself. "I wasn't so sure this week. Seeing it on that chart I guess, I'm amazed that I'm carrying it rights under my heart. Don't think I can bear to let it go."

Sodapop sighed quietly in relief. As upset as he was, he was now relieved. He'd always wanted a family. Shit, he was prepared to raise Sandy's baby as his own. After that, his heart didn't quite beat the same. So, he put those dreams on a shelf. All packed away and forgotten.

"We should get married," he stated bluntly. His voice

had a touch of quiver in it.

She laughed deeply and put her forehead against the window. "Soda you don't have to do me any favors. I'd be happy just having you around. That's as good of a start as any.

Sodapop was visibly disappointed. "I just want to do the honorable thing. I want to do right by you both."

"Last week, setting eyes on me made you itchy. Forcing a marriage isn't what I'd call right. I mean, you didn't even want to see me again." She said the last part quietly, but Sodapop heard loud and clear.

"That ain't true." He continued before she could press him. "I'd at least like to spend time with you, though. I know I can't make it up to you. B-but I'd at least like us to be friends.

She silently mulled it over before nodding. As much as his flattery made her heart jump, it wasn't real. She didn't imagine he'd want to be there.

Soda's goofy grin was spread widely on his face. He started the ignition up and glanced at her. "Home?"

She shook her head somberly. "Naw, to the bowling alley. Got a shift tonight."

"Didn't the doctor say to rest?" His voice was dripping with worry.

"Calm down ya old woman," she teased. "If resting paid the bills, I'd up and quit my job. But I only have a few more weeks of summer classes."

He nodded and breathed a sigh of releif. "You know I'll help out anyway I can."

"I know you will," she said quietly.

He quickly dropped her off before swinging back to the DX station. He was only a few minutes late but that didn't matter none. That hour flew by so quickly. But oh, how it dragged the rest of the day. The tips were good, so she couldn't complain much. Still, she was overcome with gratitude we she sank down at the kitchen table. There was a paper sack on the table.

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh, Soda brought it by!" The sister called casually from the next room.

Peeking inside, she saw ginger ale and some saltines. She Peeking inside, she saw gingerale and some saltines. She couldn't quit smiling.


End file.
